


Cuddling is Awesome

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling is nothing new to Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling is Awesome

Cuddling wasn't anything new to Dean and Castiel, ever since they fell asleep in each other's arms, they can't sleep without it now.

Castiel's favorite way of cuddling with Dean is hugging him from behind, pulling Dean close to his chest while he buries his face into the soft hairs at the nape of Dean's neck. Their legs are interlaced with each other and Castiel puts his feet on Dean's because his are always just a little colder. Dean would grumbled softly but move his feet more so Castiel could warm his toes. Castiel would smile against his skin and squeeze Dean just a little tighter and Dean would put his arm over Castiel's and gently return the squeeze before telling him to sleep.

Dean's favorite way of cuddling was when he had Castiel's body tucked into his, pressed chest to chest. He loved waking up in the morning and just seeing the soft tousle of hair and looking down to see Castiel still sleeping. The worries are gone and he just looks peaceful. He loved waking up and knowing this is the first thing he sees, always using the moments he wakes up earlier than Cas to wake him up with soft kisses on his skin.

When they fight, they sleep turned back to back with a gap between them. It's colder at night and they don't fall asleep as easy but when they wake up, they're right in each other's arms and they think about how petty and small their fight was, murmuring soft apologizes in the morning because they remember that they have everything they wanted in their arms.

Castiel is always a little grumpy when they get woken up. He doesn't like waking up when he was all nice and warm and cozy. The thought of leaving bed always sounded horrible. Dean found a way to lure his grump lover out of bed and making him less grumpy when he gives him coffee and breakfast, followed by a kiss on the forehead with a soft good morning.

Dean when woken up if Castiel wakes up first, just ends up pulling Castiel back into bed and wraps his arms around him, mumbling into his hair. 5 more minutes. Castiel would laugh softly but let Dean have his five minutes before waking him up again, brushing his hair gently then kissing his temple.

They were affectionate saps, but they were happy.


End file.
